pokestorysfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Inicia en Johto! -1-
Estos son los primeros 15 episodios de la primera temporada de pilarmon. Para ver los siguientes 15 hagan click aqui. EP001: ¡Nuevos entrenadores salen a la luz! Era un dia sabado en la noche, Pilar , habia llegado a su casa y no habia nadie, no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperada ,hasta que de pronto vio una ventana a medio cerrar y se metio por ahi. A la mañana siguiente, era Domingo y pilar tenia que ir a catesismo, su abuela la desperto y ella le dijo que queria empezar su aventura pokemon y que su padre le dio permiso. Pero fue a avisar que ya no iria mas porque emprenderia su viaje pokemon. Fue a elegir su pokemon al laboratorio en su bicicleta, pero en el camino... thumb|left|Pilar en su bicicleta Anciana: *desde su casa habla a pilar* Mucha suerte en tu aventura el dia de hoy hijita. Pilar: *le apunta* Callese vieja fea! Anciana: *se sorprende* En en laboratorio... Elm: Hola, Pilar, veo que viniste por tu pokemon. Y tu hermano? Pilar: Durmiendo. Elm: Claro... Tu prima vino temprano y eligio a Chikorita. Pilar: Pues yo quiero a Cyndaquil. Elm: Ok. Ten. *se lo entrega fuera de su pokebola* thumb|Cyndaquil en los brazos de Elm Pilar: Eres adorable! Cyndaquil: *le lame la cara* Pilar: Puedo llevarle ese Totodile del fondo a Sterling? Elm: Claro! Pilar: Esta es su pokebola? Elm: En efecto. Pilar: Totodile y Cyndaquil, regresen! Elm: Ten tambien estas pokedex. Una para ti y una para tu hermano. Ya le di una a tu prima. Buena suerte. A, si, cada vez que captures un pokemon sera enviado a mi laboratorio. Pilar: Es todo? Elm: Si, porque? Pilar: Esque ya me canse de oirlo. Elm: ¬¬. Puedes irte. Luego ella iba en su bici camino a su casa, donde estaba sterling, (son hermanos asique viven en la misma casa) cuando una sra. la detubo (como en heath gold y soul silver si no tiene pokemon, la sra creyo que Pilar no tenia porque guardo las dos pokeball en su mochila). Pilar: Para que me detubo vieja ridicula?! Señora: Oh que niña tan atrevida. Pilar: Oh que vieja tan copuchenta y fea La señora simplemente se quedo callada. Pilar: *hablando consigo misma* No recordaba que la gente de pueblo primavera fuera tan estorbosa. Luego en su casa a pilar la llamaron por telefono y ella dijo : no , pilar esta de viaje y luego colgo , traspirando se seco con una toalla porque no queria la molestaran con sus piguibabys (mini peluches de animales) hasta pilar al fin llego a casa de sterling, saco a cyndaquil y totodile de sus pokebolas para darle a totodile y lo abrazo, pilar le saco la billetera sin que sterling se diera cuenta. Pilar: siii?! ya me voy (con la billetera de Sterling en las manos tras la espalda), voy a ir a casa y salio corriendo. Sterling: Vas de viaje con Cyndaquil? Pilar: Si, nos acompañan? Sterling: Claro! Pero entregame mi billetera. ¬¬ Pilar: Solo queria saber si te dabas cuenta! *sonrie dramaticamente* Sterling: Si claro. Y yo soy Arceus. Pilar: Oh! En serio? No lo sabia! Alaben al dios Arceus *susurrandole a cyndaquil* (Con lanzallamas) Cyndaquil: *obedeciendo a su entrenadora ataco a Sterling con lanzallamas, quemandolo* Sterling: Tal vez esté quemado... Pero estoy hermoso! Pilar: En tus sueños Sterling: Tu callate princesita! Pilar: Uh, gracias. Tiji! *se toca un cachete con un dedo y sonrie* Sterling: La venganza es dulce... O tal vez mojada! Totodile chorro de agua en Pilar! Pilar: *mojada* En todo caso ya tenia calor. Todos: *con una gotita en la frente* Pilar: Ya vamonos! ???: No tan rápido! Prinplup: Prinplup! Pilar: Oh, la abuela y Prinplup! Abuela: Alisson los acompañará! Sterling y Pilar: Ahhwww abuela Abuela: No quiero quejas. Es su prima, es mayor y debe cuidarlos. Prinplup: *infla su pecho mientras asiente con la cabeza* Alisson: Yo y Chikorita, Pilar y Cyndaquil, Sterling y Totodile. En un viaje... Suena bien. Abuela: No se olviden de sus mochilas! *se las lanza* Los 3: *casi caen por el peso de estas* Sterling: Como es que una abuelita tiene tanta fuerza!?. Sin ofender. Abuela: Porfavor, fui campeona Olimpica en cada una de las disciplinas! Pilar: Que les echaste?! Piedras!? Abuela: Es todo lo que necesitan en su viaje. Pilar: (De que nos serviran las piedras?) Sterling: Apuesto que piensas de que nos serviran las piedras! Pilar: *sarcasticamente* Noooooo. Ay, me rasguñe con algo! Todos: *rien* Pilar: No me hace gracia! Sterling: Segun el mapa, debemos ir a la ruta 29! Vamos! Los 3: *corren* Abuela: NO OLVIDEN CAMBIARSE LA ROPA INTERIOR!!!!!!!!!! Los 3: *caen* Sterling: Tutu dora, tutudora, zorro no te lo lleves, zorro no te lo lleves...! Pilar: Porfavor no hagas eso. Sterling: Muerdeme! Pilar: Está bien... *lo hace* Sterling salta de dolor mientras Pilar lo mordia y Alisson, Chikorita, Cyndaquil y Totodile reian. Asi comienza la singular aventura "Pilarmon" ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... ''EP002: La gran ruta 29'' Nuestros heroes dan el primer paso en su gran aventura aproximandose a la Ruta 29 de camino a Ciudad Cerezo. Pilar: Mmmm, el nombre de esa ciudad me da hambre. Sterling: No inventes, odias la fruta! Allisson: Solo te daria hambre si fuera Ciudad Pizza! Todos: *rien* Pilar: Claro que no!. Que hago si acaso tiene champiñones?! o aceitunas! puaj! Sterling: Sabes a veces tienes que reservarte tus opiniones. Pilar: Si... no lo creo. Pilar: Oh un hidrante! Allisson: No pensaras hacer pipi en el o si? Pilar: No! como se te ocurre?!... Solo voy a sacarle una foto para mi blog. Todos: *rien* Mientas todos reian, aparece un Pidgey de entre los arbustos y con su pico agarra el desodorante de pilar que estyaba sobre un arbol y se lo lleva thumb|Pidgey volando Pilar: Hey mi desodorante!... Bah, de todas formas no lo usaria. Es solo un adorno. Sterling y Allisson: *gotita* Pero entonces el Pidgey vuelve, deja el desodorante y agarra un sandwich Pilar: Noooo!. Mi Sandwich de Queso asado no! Entonces empiezan una persecusion tipo britanica (en camara rapida como en el capitulo de los simpson donde sale Helen Fielding) hasta que al final pilar esta cara a cara con el pidgey y lanza a cyndaquil al combate Pilar: Ascuas! Pidgey esquivo con agilidad el ataque y lanzo un tornado que de igual manera esquivo cyndaquil Pilar: ve pokebola! Pero pidgey esquivo la pokebola Pilar: No escapes! *le lanza otra* Pidgey sigue poniendo resistencia las evita Pilar: Pero porque te mueves, no ves que te quiero atrapar!? 20 minutos despues... Habian como unas 20 pokeball en el piso Pilar: Grita* Es todo, no te seguiras burlando de mi!! Fuego de marte, enciendete! Todos: *gotita* Sterling: Te das cuenta de que tu no eres Sailor mars!? Pilar: CALLATE! Alisson: y tu te das cuenta de que tu no eres Darien? Sterling: *saca un scotch de su mochila y se lo enrrolla en la boca a alisson* Mucho mejor! Por lo menos si logras sacartelo se te saldra el bigote! Alisson: *rallita morada* Pilar: *lanza otra pokeball* y Pidgey la esquivo una vez mas Pilar: sabes que?...No use mi fuego de marte en vano Pilar saca una roca enorme que habia en su pie, se acerca a pidgey y le pone la roca en un ala Pilar: Ahora si no escaparas! *le pega un pergamino a un pokebola y la lanza* Pidgey se quedo ya que no pudo esquivar la pokebola de ninguna manera Pilar: Listo... Juego de niños, lo capture en 20 segundos. Sterling: Mas bien 20 minutos. Pilar: Shhh! son casi lo mismo! oye porque alisson ha estado tan callada? a si, la sinta adheciba, sera mejor que se quede asi. Todos: *rien aunque alisson tenia una expresion de ¬¬* Un rato despues... Pilar: *cantando* En la linea del treen, todo puede pasaar... Sterling: No estas en la linea del tren! y nisiquera estas jugando Gta san andreas! Pilar: No arruines mi fantasia!... And i feel that time's a wasted go, So where ya going to tomorrow?, And i see that these are lies to come, Would you even care?, And i feel it, And i feel it. Sterling: Y tampoco cantes la cancion de la radio X Plush de stone temple pilots -.- Pilar: Perdon!?. Se llama enafiren! Sterling: Se dice And i feel it! y la cancion se llama plush! Pilar: Mentira! lalalalala. *con las manos en los oidos* Alisson: Dejala de todas formas no te va a hacer caso. Sterling: oye no te habia puesto scotch?! Alisson: me lo saque mientras discutian. Pilar: wauuu! tienes tanto vello que no salio con la cinta adhesiba! alisson: *gotita* Que no tengo vello!!! Pilar: Vete al gaz. Sterling: Y eso que significa!? Pilar: No lo se. Tube un sueño en el que alguien me dicia eso :z Alisson: Bueno ponganse serios! Sterling y Pilar: *levantan la mano y ponen cara seria, la levantan denuevo y ponen cara sonriente* Alisson: No me referia a eso! Sterling y Pilar: y entonces a que! Alisson: *Suspiro* ah no importa solo sigamos. Este es solo un inicio en la gran aventura de nuestros heroes en la region Johto Pilar: Heroes? Pero... de donde? A quien hemos salvado!? Narrador: Es solo una forma de decir! Pilar: Pues que rara forma de decirlo! A no importa quieres terminar el episodio!? ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... EP003: Esta es Ciudad Cerezo Nuestros heroes estan a punto de llegar a ciudad cerezo despues de un largo camino por la ruta 29 Pilar: y si que era largo... creo que ya baje una talla! Allison: Pues yo lo dudo. Pilar: ¬¬ No me hace gracia. Sterling: Silencio Que estoy viendo "Saint Seiya" ... NO SHIRYU!! NO USES EL ULTIMO DRAGON!!!!. thumb Allison: Esto es inevitable... Hasta en su pokegear lo ve! Pilar: Es como cuando La Princesa Serena usa el Cristal de Plata para derrotar a la Reina Beryl! Sterling: ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?! *Llorando* Pilar: No lo se solo... *se voltea* -Snif- Ahhh Princesa Serenaa!! Pokégear de Pilar: Beryl: Que ocurre contigo Serena porque no re rindes? thumb ... Beryl: Quizas estes soñlando con un bello futuro pero recuerda que el mundo ya esta manchado; es sucio... ¡y malo! Serena: No; ¡Yo tengo fe en el mundo! Beryl: Fe en el amor!?. Fe en la amistad!? Fe en la confianza mutua entre los seres humanos!?. jajajajaja *risa malevola* thumb Serena: Creo en el mundo que mis amigas intentaron proteger a costa de sus vidas. Beryl: Tonta! No puedes confiar en nada en este mundo corrupto! ... Serena: Por favor... Por favor Cristal de Plata! Hazme creer en el mundo con la misma fuerza que ellas! ... Todos: *gotita*